


I Know You Tried

by Annasunshine77



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira gets Ryo to stop, Begging, Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Some feels, smut in fourth chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: "There is no reason for you to do this except to be cruel." His voice was hoarse from yelling. He could feel the soil falling over his head. "Look at me, Ryo! Look at me! I am human. I have a human heart. They are me. And they are all that is left. Please."
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my self indulgent fix-it/smut fic because I feel like Ryo was so soft for Akira it had potential. Also, I would not be mad if you checked out my spotify playlist for them called 'ryokira; when sun meets moon' while reading this...  
> I've only watched the anime so if I get some stuff wrong please don't come for me!

“I found you. The last human beings.” Ryo flourished in his true form as he looked upon the rocky monument that housed the panicking humans.

“No!” A voice howled from above. A flash of light dropped from the sky, and Ryo knew who was falling into his vision.

"Ryo, stop!” Akira stood ahead of Ryo, alone, his arms held out in front of him, like he could keep Ryo from proceeding. He was mad. And sad. And everything in his mind and body hurt. He couldn't help it as tears immediately fell down his cheeks. The weight of humanity weighed on him. He felt so small, despite the big body he inhabited. "I am not here to fight you; I know there's no hope in that."

Ryo just looked at him. “Then get behind me.”

"There is no reason for you to do this except to be cruel." His voice was hoarse from yelling. He could feel the soil falling over his head. "Look at me, Ryo! Look at me! I am human. I have a human heart. They are me. And they are all that is left. Please."

Suddenly, it was just them. Ryo with his cold curiosity and Akira with his big, bleeding heart. Akira reaching out his hands and Ryo on the edge of taking them, just like when they were children.

"You really ask this of me? To have mercy on these worthless creatures that pollute the system? After how close I am to freeing the universe of their flaws?”

"I am begging you. If you have any feeling for me left in you, don't do this.” His eyes met Ryo’s icy blue ones before his knees dropped to the ground. He thought he caught Ryo's breath stuttering for a moment. He didn’t know what else to do. He hated looking so weak, but he couldn’t risk any more lives trying to fight Ryo and his army, so if this was what it took to persuade Ryo to spare them then he could submit to devil all he wanted.

“And do what with them? Keep them in cages like pets? Let them continue to think they rule the world until something else stronger comes around to wipe them off when I could just do it myself?" Akira froze when he realized Ryo was actually allowing his words to run through his mind. He continued to push, willing to do anything to keep humanity surviving. Humanity was so much more than weakness, Ryo had to see that there were so many more worth saving than just him.

“No just, I’ll figure it out, you just have to let me,” he noticed Ryo start to shake his head, his aching heart filling with despair. "Please, I'll stay by your side. You can have all of me. This will be the only thing I ask of you." He kept Ryo’s stare until he couldn’t stand it any longer. The cold eyes were too intense. He dropped his head, unready to face Ryo’s inevitable attack. “They are just a little bit, you can give me that, right?” The tears were back, his mind imagining the terrified humans hiding under the rock and how he could do nothing to prevent their violent end.

Suddenly, a familiar hand landed in his hair. He leaned into the touch. "Ryo, please..." He whined. His cheeks burned from the brokenness in his voice.

“Leave them be,” the blond muttered, and at once the encroaching devil army stilled. The hand fluttering around in his black hair turned into a painful grip as it pulled him up to meet the leaning angelic face. “I think you’ll regret this,” he muttered darkly as his tongue slithered out to lick along Akira’s tear stained cheek.

Akira winced but steeled himself, determined not to show fear. This was still Ryo. The smart, analytical boy who was always behind him. The boy who he trusted with his life. He had Ryo’s memories and feelings. He wouldn’t hurt him. More importantly, he wouldn’t hurt others if he listened to him. “There’s still good in you.”

Ryo flinched away from him, grip freeing from the soft hair like he had been burned. “How could you-? Don’t…Don’t say that.”

“You’re my good person, Ryo.”

Ryo shook his head, blond hair shimmering with the setting sun, but Akira could see faint pink fluttering to his cheeks. “If you try to abandon me again, I will kill you, along with everything else on this planet.” He grabbed Akira’s arm to pull him along, touch oddly soft for a devil, but Ryo’s touch had always been gentle with Akira. “We’re going back to my apartment.”

“Apartment? I thought it was gone?”

“I had it rebuilt,” a rare grin appeared on his face. “I even kept the pool you liked so much.”

Akira watched Ryo talk with his generals, instructing them to keep a distant watch over the remaining humans. Akira was amazed and frightened that the angelic being had so much power, but still seemed to only care for the devilman. Akira obviously had some kind of hold on him.

He felt so many emotions as he watched the blond. He wanted to kill Ryo as much as he wanted to kiss his feet in gratitude. He wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he realized this mass genocide was insane. He wanted to pull Ryo to his body and tell him they would fix this, while feeling his bright wings. He wanted all these things, but all he could do was look back at the rock shielding the humans before forcing himself to move forward. He knew one thing. He was the only one who could save Ryo. He would save him. He would help the humans and Ryo until one of them killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I think the ending of Devilman could have been a lot more enjoyable if Akira would have just asked (begged) Ryo nicely to chill. Maybe not, but he didn't even try, so who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I think this will have a second part, probably get into some smut, ugh I love Ryo's body so it would be hard not to...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were alone in the apartment, Akira’s fist collided against Ryo’s cheek.

“I am still so pissed at you! How could you do this to the world? They trusted you!”

“Akira, stop it.” Ryo recovered too quickly for the devilman’s liking.

“I trusted you!” Akira roared, throwing his anger into another punch that collided with the devil’s face.

Ryo cradled his cheek in his hand, but there was no mark on his flawless, stupid face. “Akira, you need to stop before I make you stop.”

The devilman raised his fist to strike again but Ryo dodged and his hand snaked forward, gripping Akira’s throat and shoving him hard against the closest wall. His multiple wings encroached around them, like a warning. “You might _look_ bigger than me, but don’t forget who is in control here.” Akira struggled against the crushing grip. Ryo’s nails dug into his sensitive skin until he stilled. “Did I not explain this before? Humans are weak. They had to be exter-”

“You killed my family! You killed so many people we knew-” Ryo cut his breathing off.

“They were a casualty, yes, but you know I would never hurt you unless you made me.”

“But you did!” He gasped out, hands coming up to wrap around the wrist keeping him pinned. The grip on his throat loosened when his fingers rubbed against the pale skin. “You never came to me, why didn’t you come to me? We were a team, I could have helped you.”

Ryo scoffed. “You mean prettily beg me until I cave? Human-”

"Human is the part of me that you love." Akira shut his mouth, inwardly cringing on how he spoke the silent truth into existence. 

Ryo looked at him with shining eyes. He looked at him with eyes that knew everything, but they still contained so much yearning. “I don’t love.”

_Then why go through all this trouble?_ Akira’s hand slowly rose to the cheek he punched, feeling its warm skin. “Of course you don’t.”

The devil’s fingers withdrew, running along tan skin as they fell. “We’ll be here for a little while, so try to be comfortable. You will have to let me know if you need anything else. And try not to lose your temper, I’d hate to have to rebuild again.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “I know you’re trying to be comforting because I know you, but it’s coming off like a real asshole.”

Ryo didn’t say anything, just looked at him with his stoic expression. Akira sighed and began making his way to the modern living room. There was still white everywhere, everything looked almost eerily the same.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” the devilman announced as he sprawled on the black sofa.

“No, you will share my bed with me.”

“Ryo!” Akira’s shocked face was amusing but Ryo held back any laughter. “Do you even need to sleep?”

“No, but sometimes I still do.”

Akira made the mistake of glancing up. He panicked, turning his head away from Ryo as his face flooded with warmth. “Do you- Do you want any clothes?”

Ryo looked at him with curiosity. “Does my body bother you?”

“No! No, I just- I just didn’t know if you wanted- I wanted to make sure-”

Ryo huffed a slight laugh. “It’s okay, Akira. It was a shock to me too.” He walked to the world map that was pinned against a table in the middle of the room, his mind already planning out the next move. The white wings behind him shimmered with each step.

“You’re still beautiful.” Akira pushed his lips together and looked away, face heating with red again. Ryo watched him with wide eyes. “I mean- You’re still the same Ryo, despite it all. Strategic. Intense. At least I have that.”

“Of course I am. I just know myself even more and my purpose.” Ryo offered him a small, genuine smile. “It’s been a long day. Do you want to eat before bed?”

-

In bed that late evening, Akira watched Ryo’s resting form. His almond-shaped eyes were closed, angelic face smooth. Blond hair smoothed out around him like a halo. He slept lightly, but still he slept without fear of the devilman. Akira wondered where it had all went wrong and what he could have done to prevent it. He walked through the possibilities every night and each time he was swallowed by a dead end. He thought about Miki, their family, their friends. He thought about all the human lives lost and all the remaining lives still holding on to hope in purgatory.

Most of all he thought about Ryo. He remembered a young Ryo, hesitant and impulsive all at once. He was a blizzard Akira had adopted and he wanted to teach him forever. He remembered a blameless Ryo, so sure of himself and imposing in all of the best ways he could be. And he reflected on Ryo now, terrible and sincere, desecrating, yet, somehow loving? Why was Akira the only one who got to experience this Ryo? Why did he still want to wrap his arms around Ryo and tell him that everything would be okay, despite him being the catalyst? Why was it all Ryo? He would have given anything for it not to be Ryo. Why why why? He wanted him safe. He wanted him to be _good_. Despite his attempts to swallow it down, Akira’s mental dam broke and soft sobs broke out into the midnight silence.

Dense eyelashes fluttered open. China blue eyes rested on Akira’s face. “I thought you weren’t crying for me anymore.”

“Shut up.” Akira glared, but the tears streaming down his human face made it hard to look menacing.

Ryo reached out an arm, oddly tentative for a being so sure of himself. He grasped Akira’s shoulder and pulled the tall body to his own. He wrapped his limbs around the shaking boy, wings following in suite.

Ryo wiped along his face with soft hands, his loving intentions washing around Akira like a wave. “Shh,” he murmured against the dark hair and Akira’s mind fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never update this fast, so these boys have really taken over my heart <3  
> I know I said smut this chapter but it got really feely, so I promise next chapter!  
> Also, when that happens I plan to update the tags to include more specific stuff so be on the look out for that :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, my friends!

When Akira awoke the next morning, he was alone. That was okay. Akira knew both Ryo and he himself were used to being ghosts, coming and going when they pleased, hardly uttering a noise.

He yawned before throwing the covers off, his body stretching like a cat. The yearning for nutrients echoed along every cell of his body. His eyes were sore and slightly swollen from the night before. Ryo had been so close, it had almost felt like... he couldn’t describe it. Remembering made his face burn red. Ryo had witnessed him crying multiple times in their lives, but this was different. Before, they had both been lost boys, a combination that was easily digestible. Now, they were two different entities and every move between them felt ten times more vulnerable. Being comforted by the devil, something about it made Akira’s heart ache.

The feeling of dread he had been fighting off finally settled in his stomach. He knew what he needed to do, but he had no idea how to approach it... He had to word it gently with Ryo. He had to be careful. He and the remaining humans were still on such thin ice, the wrong move could doom them all. But if he succeeded, he could see the terrified humans, he could end up making their lives a little bit more bearable. And honestly, that possibility was one of the few things keeping him going through this nightmare.

He forced himself up and made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise, the refrigerator and cupboards were stocked. He didn’t think Ryo would plan that far ahead but he should’ve known better. He settled on breakfast but guilt began building with each bite. He vaguely wondered how they would continue securing food if there would be no one around to produce it. 

When he looked up, he saw Ryo through the glass doors by the pool. Seeing the blond lean against the balcony, with all his subtle power, made Akira remember how easy it was to admire him. Soft, innocent face always pondering, pretty hands born with an insatiable hunger. 

When he walked outside, he passed by the empty pool. They had some good times with that pool. 

Ryo watched him approach, and Akira could tell already he was guarded with his tight lips and crossed arms, almost like he was expecting an attack. “No water?” Akira started, lighthearted.

Ryo glanced down, eyes glittering with a faint fondness as he remembered. “Not yet, I’ll add it to the list.”

Before he could decide it was a bad idea, Akira opened his mouth. “I want to talk to them.”

He immediately cringed. That was way too forward way too fast.

Ryo’s eyes hardened. “No.” His sudden cold tone made the devilman wince just the tiniest. “That’s not going to happen.”

Ryo was soft for Akira, it’s true, but he would never be a pushover. He was a natural born conqueror, an angelic being not meant for this earth, unknown to human passion or empathy. Akira was still surprised that he was even enough for Ryo to consider allowing the remaining humans to live. 

“I told you I would figure it out and that's what I'm trying to do." Familiar anger burned along Akira's skin when Ryo refused to listen, instead choosing to stare out towards the sunlight. He couldn’t believe the devil was being this difficult when it was just a simple request. What else was he planning to do with the humans? He didn’t want anything to do with them, this was just another way to get under his skin. "You’re being fucking unfair. C’mon, you owe me this after everything you did!”

Wrong move.

"What happened to the humans being the "only thing you'd ask of me"? I’ve done my part but here you are demanding more.” Akira tried to interject, but Ryo continued over him, his voice growing loud and sharp. “You cannot fraternize with the weak, you are already too soft for them. We are not soft.” His voice quieted and the change brought a chill to Akira. “But I doubt anything I say will make you see that clearly, so that means I must take action.” Ryo looked spitefully thoughtful, eyes beginning to burn with a fire Akira was always afraid to touch. “Shall I allow the demons to devour them, one by one? Should I devise a hunting game? Should I make you watch as they tear their limbs off?"

Regret flooded Akira’s body. Ryo had him here, alone and complacent, the devil didn’t have a reason to be nice anymore. He shouldn't have been surprised though, Ryo was always like this. All through their lives, he consumed, and he consumed like a wildfire. It was Akira jumping through hoops, trying to do anything to blow his flames away to avoid being burned. Whatever Akira wanted came second to Ryo, he knew that and he had accepted that. But he thought...maybe, after everything that had happened... He hung his head. He never should have tried to talk to Ryo, he never should have left the damn bed. “Stop, I never meant-”

The blond’s face twisted to a mockful grin. There was a sinful pleasure that came every time Akira submitted to him. The one living thing he cared about was Akira, humans be damned. “What I’d really like to do is farm them like they did to their cattle. Force them to reproduce, butcher them when they get too old. Their fragile bodies would be perfect for starving demons. What do they call that? The circle of life, right?”

Akira stared up at him with his goddamn pretty, sad eyes. "You're being cruel, Ryo," his voice barely above a whisper. “Please, don’t.” He missed when Ryo’s eyes held something other than bitterness and animosity. He missed the way they looked at him the night before, when he pulled him close in the night.

Ryo blinked before an unfamiliar warmth spread through his form. He hated the warm feeling, hated how much he yearned for it all of the time. He could see how much the remaining humans meant to the devilman. He could see small Akira standing in front of him, like he did all those years ago, his hands twisted in tight balls, defiantly protecting the weak, even while tears leaked from his eyes. Those crybaby tears could make even Satan feel, and they did every time. “Ugh!” Ryo turned sharply and kicked the railing, causing the pole to bend.

Akira glanced around, fear and mist clouding his vision from the sudden violence. He looked for a way to deescalate the situation. He needed to calm Ryo down before he made the rest of his existence a living hell. “I’m sorry-”

"Fine. Go."

"What?” Akira faltered, swearing his heart skipped. He wiped at his eyes, but the liquid kept falling. “Are you- Are you being serious? You won't hurt them?" Was Ryo actually...giving in?

Ryo continued to glare at him, but then he looked away.

Akira did not think that was going to happen. It made the rare ping of happiness flutter along his body. Ryo would continue to be pissed with him, but he had allowed this good act to happen. Akira had to reward him. He knew Ryo did not need acceptance from any other being, but he seemed to almost preen when Akira showed him positive reinforcement.

Ryo still looked out to the sky coldly, but he did not move when Akira slid closer to him. He did startle when Akira threaded his fingers through the sides of his blond hair and pushed his lips against his own.

“Thank you.”

Ryo pulled back from the warmth he knew he didn’t deserve. He rested against the balcony, glancing down at the destroyed city below. “There are rules, of course.”

Akira tried to hide his blazing face. “Yeah, no problem.”

Ryo pushed from the railing. “Are you wanting to go down today? I will accompany you for the first time and there will be double guards.”

“Yes!” Akira nodded, his excitement barely contained.

Ryo gave a small smile. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I know I promised smut in this chapter...but hear me out...smut in the next chapter...? Yes?  
> Hahaha I'm sorry but I just couldn't fit it all in and it's not even done so I figured why not break it up, then at least post this up.   
> Once again, all my love and thanks for reading <3


End file.
